Tree stands are well known hunting devices used to elevate one or more hunters to allow them a wider range of vision over the area in which they are hunting. One problem associated with tree stands in general is that they require the user, typically a hunter with a weapon, to physically climb up from the ground onto the tree stand platform. This can be an awkward task as the hunter is most likely carrying a weapon such as a rifle, shotgun, or bow and arrow as well as one or more food and drink containers. More importantly, hunters who are disabled to the point where physically climbing up into or down from a tree stand is either extremely difficult or impossible, are deprived of an important and enjoyable part of the hunting experience.
One other important problem of tree stands in the prior art is that they are often permanent structures. Because elevated tree stands are typically placed in trees or permanent structures, they are difficult to easily move from one location to another. Consequently, they are often left in place and exposed to weathering and other destructive effects that eventually lead to the deterioration of the tree stand.
The prior art contains examples of mechanized tree stands and powered lifts. U.S. patent application Nos. 2004/0083660 to Atkins, 2003/0000769 to Pyle, 2002/0139613 to Hardy are examples of recent publications disclosing portable and elevating hunting stands. Also included in this group is U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,827 to Howze. While the devices disclosed in these publications are all portable and capable of mechanized elevation, in each case the user must climb a ladder to reach the elevated platform. Thus, even though the platforms disclosed can be elevated, they provide no benefit to either a disabled hunter or one overly burdened with equipment who is attempting to climb into the platform.
U.S. patent application No. 2003/0178251 to Hewitt and U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,269 to Payne, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,694 to Steele, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,698 to Grant disclose tree stands which provide mechanized elevation for the user. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,565 to Fisher discloses a suspended welding booth which mechanically raises the welder to a suspended position against a wall or other vertical structure. However, a review of these publications reveals an additional problem, namely the stability of the suspended platform. In each publication, the suspended platform, chair or booth is lifted off the ground and depends solely on the structural stability of a suspension system for safe support rather than using the actual ground as a foundation to support the elevated user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,943,708 to Sasgen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,423 to Lewis both disclose mechanized hoists that remain placed on the ground or floor. However, both have the lift mechanism positioned off the elevating platform requiring someone other than the rider to raise and lower the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,265 to Lebroquy discloses a powered vertical lift but its configuration severely limits the height to which the lift may ascend. In addition, it fails to provide lateral stability to the suspended lift.
Therefore, there is a need in the field for a portable powered tree stand that is easily maneuverable, provides mechanized elevation to the user, and provides stability to a platform when it is the raised position.